<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't You Ever Do That Again! by TheKeeperofBabyYoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885369">Don't You Ever Do That Again!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda'>TheKeeperofBabyYoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cara and Din [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cara is reckless, Din is sick of her shit, F/M, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara is reckless, Din is sick of her shit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cara and Din [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't You Ever Do That Again!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/gifts">Lailuva</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So we have had Din being hurt and getting scolded, sooo what about Cara? Din is so done with her shit. Prompt from Lailuva!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cara, I swear I am going to kick your ass.” Din was growling, pressing a piece of his cloak to her side. He was worried when the fabric was quickly soaked through.</p><p>“Oh shut up, Djarin, it's just a scratch.” She mutters, shoving him lightly.</p><p>He growls, “No, it isn’t, Dune.” He hisses at her, ripping his cloak off and pressing it to her side, ignoring her pained grunt.</p><p>“You are a fucking idiot.” He says, roughly tearing a strip off and using it to hold the makeshift bandage to her wound. </p><p>She rolls her eyes, “He was about to attack you, I am not going to stand by and let that happen.” She says, moving to sit up, only to get shoved back down.</p><p>“Can you shut up for once in your life?” He snaps back at her, she was shocked to hear actual anger in his voice, anger and fear.</p><p>“You don’t die for me or take hits for me! I can handle it, I have fucking armor on!” He grabs their weapons and then helps her to her feet. </p><p>She growled, “Where he was aiming it would have missed the armor!” She glares at him. </p><p>He ignores her protests at his help, not letting her go, when she tried to get him off so she could walk he actually snarled at her. She glared again, but let him help her back to the crest.</p><p>****</p><p>It had been two days since she had been hurt, Din had not spoken to her...in two fucking days. He would tend to her wound and make sure she ate before leaving for the cockpit again. He even left his helmet on, she found that she missed seeing his face.</p><p>She heard his boots on the ladder and sighed again, watching as he approached her, even if he was mad, his touch was gentle, never causing her more pain than the wound already did. “How long are you going to give me the silent treatment?” She finally asks.</p><p>Not a single sound from him, “Din, come on, you can’t still be mad about that?” She tried again, he shifted his head towards her and she can feel the glare.</p><p>He is silent for another moment before finally speaking, “Maybe when you stop being a fucking dumbass, maybe when you stop taking hits for me.” He says simply, gathering up the old bandages and tossing them in the trash.</p><p>She winces at his sharp tone, “Din…” She says, her voice soft, the tone she used to wear him down. </p><p>He ignored her and went back up the ladder.</p><p>****</p><p>Day four comes and she stares at the ceiling before slowly sitting up, the wound is almost healed now, thanks to the bacta. She was startled to see him leaning on the ladder, the expressionless helmet watching her.</p><p>She shifts and leans her back against the wall, “Going to talk to me today?” She asks and is surprised when he nods  and sits down near her, too far for her to reach though. </p><p>She stares down at her hands, “I’m sorry…..for being reckless...but in my defense you are the same way!” She says, looking at him.</p><p>He tilts his helmet a bit, “Maybe, but not as bad as you. The wound was deep, Dune.” He says, the use of her last name causing her to twitch.</p><p>She glares a bit, “I am not going to stand by and watch someone hurt you! My gun had jammed up...I had no choice.” She takes a breath. “I’m sorry I worried you...but I am not sorry that I protected you.”</p><p>He looks away from her, she can hear him growling softly, clearly irritated a bit, but he wasn’t leaving.</p><p>“Can you please take your helmet off and come over here?” She asks, giving him a slight smile.</p><p>His arms were crossed now and his head turned away…..he was pouting again, stoic mandalorian was such bullshit.</p><p>“Cyar’ika.” She coos, seeing him twitch just a little, she wasn’t good at speaking Mando’a, but she knew it was his weak spot.</p><p>He slowly moves a bit closer and she smiles a bit and moves closer as well, she silently asks if she can take the helmet off and gets a small nod in answer. She pulls it off and sets it down next to her and she immediately felt bad for her recklessness.</p><p>He looked exhausted and sad, his hair was a flattened mess, she pulled him close and touched their heads together. “I’m sorry for worrying you.” She murmurs, smiling at his soft purr.</p><p>“‘M sorry for ignoring you.” He mumbles, moving to cuddle up against her uninjured side. “Don’t ever do that again!” He says sharply, “I can’t lose you too.”</p><p>She kisses his head, “You won’t, I’m here for the long run.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>